Call Me Hyung!
by guixiannim
Summary: Kim Yesung.. Namja yang sangat manis dan lebih manis dari pada yeoja maupun namja pada umumnya, Dia di percayai oleh sahabat ummanya untuk menjaga anak tunggal dari nyonya Cho, Namja yang sangat angkuh, sombong, kekanakan, egois, maniak game. Akankah yesung bisa tahan dengan kelakuan namja itu..?
1. New University

Baru aja tadi boychan publish FF baru yang abal, nah sekarang saya mau publish lagi..! Baca aja semua ff saya xD

Yaudah langsung aja..! Semoga suka xD

Call Me Hyung..!

Chapter 1 : New University

Genre : BL, Yaoi, Aneh, Romance.

Rate : T

Warning !: Tulisan aneh, alur membingungkan. asal.. DKK

Cast :

- Kim Yesung

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Donghae

- Lee Hyukjae

- Choi Siwon

- Kim Kibum

Pair : Molla.. Lihat nanti aja xD

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Happy Reading..

"Annyeong ajhumma.." sapa namja manis dengan sopannya dan membungkukan badanya memberi salam pada yeoja paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu.

"Ahh nado annyeong Yesung, Silahkan duduk..!" sahut yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Ne ajhuma... Ehh Ada perlu apa ajhuma menyuruhku kesini..?" tanya namja manis itu ramah.

"Ahh itu,, Begini yesungie.. Tapi ajhuma merasa tak enak mengatakannya..." kata yeoja itu merasa canggung.

"Ne..? Katakan saja ajhuma, apapun sungie akan membantu.." kata yesung tersenyum manis.

"Hmm,, begini, Beberapa bulan ke depan ajhumma dan ajhussi akan keluar negri untuk bisnis, dan bukankah appa dan ummamu juga sedang ada perjalanan bisnis sejak seminggu yang lalu..?" kata yeoja itu tersenyum, Appa dan umma yesung memang sudah pergi ke Amerika seminggu yang lalu tentu saja untuk urusan bisnis mereka, bisa di katakan orang tuanya itu orang yang sangat sibuk, begitu juga yeoja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, tapi dia merasa meskipun se sibuk apa orang tuanya, mereka masih tetap memperhatikan yesung, seminggu ini ummanya selalu menelfon anak tunggalnya itu setiap hari dan ummanya tak akan pernah lupa menelfon anak manisnya itu.

"Ne ajhuma, lalu..? Apa ajhuma ingin aku mengatakan pada umma kalau ajhuma juga bisnis ke luar negri..?" tanya yesung dengan otak bodohnya yang entah apa yang dia katakan.

"Bukan itu yesungie..! Ajhuma minta, kau mau menjaga kyuhyun untuk ajhuma... Ajhuma sangat tak tenang meninggalkan kyuhyun di rumah sendiri hanya dengan maid.. Kau mau kan..? Tolong ajhuma yesungie..!" pinta yeoja itu dengan wajah memelasnya yang entah di buat-buat atau tulus /Geplak/.

"Tapi ajhuma,, jarak rumah sungie dan rumah ajhuma sangat jauh, mana mungkin sungie setiap hari pulang pergi ke rumah ajhumma..?" tanya yesung bingung, bukan..! Bukan karena takut bensin mobilnya cepat habis, hey bukankah dia namja kaya..? Mana mungkin dia takut bensinnya habis. Dia hanya tak suka bertemu dengan namja cho itu..! Kenapa..? Entahlah, padahal kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat, dan kedua anaknya malah berperang sendiri /?/

"Anniya,, kau tinggal di rumah ajhumma saja,, nanti ajumma akan menyuruh seorang maid membereskan kamar untukmu.. Ne..? Kau mau kan yesungie..?" pinta yeoja itu membuat yesung menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Ne, baiklah.. Besok sungie akan ke rumah ajhumma.." jawab yesung dengan muka melasnya.

"Ahh iya,, Ummamu juga setuju kalau kau pindah di universitas yang sama dengan kyuhyun.. Jadi besok juga hari pertamamu di universitas yang sama dengan kyuhyun..! Dan tolong ingatkan kyuhyun untuk tidak telat makan, karena magg nya bisa kambuh..! Nah,, gomawo yesungie.." cerocos yeoja itu cerewet hanya membuat yesung melongo, saat hendak pergi meninggalkan yesung, yeoja itu mengacak rambut yesung dan mencium kening namja manis itu.

"Apa..? Apa benar Jae ajhumma menyuruhku satu universitas dengan kyuhyun..? Kenapa umma menyetujuinya..?" gerutu yesung bingung, dia langsung mengambil ponsel dari saku jacketnya dan mendial nomor ummanya, lalu bersandar di sandaran kursi yang dia duduki.

_"__Yeobosoyo umma..?"_

_"__Ne..? Waeyo sungie babby..?" _

_"__Umma... apakah umma setuju kalau aku satu universitas dengan kyuhyun..? Kenapa..? Apa umma tak menyayangiku lagi..? Huh,, kenapa umma sangat jahat padaku..? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan..? Apa kesalahanku umma..? Bukankah aku selalu menuruti umma..? Aku tak pernah membantah umma.. blaa.. bla.. bla.." lebih dari 30 menit yesung mengoceh dengan ponselnya dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sudah manyun 15 meter itu, di tambah dengan pipi yang dia gembungkan lucu._

_"__Sudah selesai chagi..?" tanya sang umma santai._

_"__Yahhh ummma...~~~" dengus yesung menghentakan kakinya lucu, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, bukan menatapnya karena dia seperti orang bodoh, tapi beberapa orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang err..~ ingin memakan namja itu sekarang juga._

_"__Yesungie babby,, sekarang katakan kau sedang di mana..? Apa kau sedang di luar rumah..? kalau iya.. sekarang juga matikan sambungan telfonnya dan pulang, sesampai di rumah kau baru telfon umma..!" kata umma yesung tegas, sedangkan yesung yang sudah tau kebiasaan ummanya hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk patuh._

_"__Ne umma,, bye.." kata yesung lalu mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan beranjak dari duduknya. _Kalian tau kan kenapa umma yesung menyuruh anak tunggalnya untuk pulang..? Tentu saja karena dia tak ingin namja berstatus seme memakan mentah-mentah anak manisnya itu, dia tau kalau anaknya itu memang sangat manis, apapun yang dia lakukan, mau anaknya itu manyun, cemberut, menangis, tertawa, ingusan, kejungkir, pabbo, nyungsep di got /Ehh abaikan yang terakhir/

Okeh jadi kalian tau kan apa alasan umma yesung sekarang ?

~Ting.. Tong..~

~Cklek..~

"Annyeong ajhumma... Apa jae ajhumma ada..?" tanya yesung ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Jae nyonya sudah pergi dua jam yang lalu tuan.. Apakah anda tuan muda yesung..?" tanya seorang maid paruh baya itu.

"Ahh,, Ne ajhumma, aku Yesung, Kim Yesung..." kata yesung membungkukan badannya hormat. Jangan tanyakan kenapa bisa namja itu sangat sopan dengan seorang maid, dia memang di didik begitu dengan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan semua maid di rumahnya sudah sangat betah bekerja di rumahnya karena perilaku yesung yang sangat manis.

"Ne,, panggil saja saya bibi jung.." kata maid itu tersenyum dan membungkuk sebentar.

"Ne jung ajhumma.. Ajhumma, apa bisa ajhumma mengantarku ke kamar..? Jae ajhumma sudah bilang kan..?" tanya yesung tersenyum.

"Ne tuan muda.. Mari saya antar.." kata maid itu membungkuk lalu meraih tas koper yesung.

"Ehh,, aniya ajhuma,, aku bisa membawanya sendiri..!" kata yesung tersenyum dan merebut kopernya.

"Tapi tuan, itu tugas saya.."

"Anniyo.. Umma tak memperbolehkanku menyuruh orang untuk membawa barang bawaanku sendiri, kata umma itu tidak sopan..!" kata yesung polos.

"Tapi saya bekerja untuk itu.."

"Hehehe,, tapi lebih baik ajhuma tunjukan saja di mana kamarku, aku akan membawanya sendiri.." kata yesung tersenyum.

"Ahh kamarnya sangat nyaman... Semoga saja anak itu tidak mengganggu kehidupanku.. Kenapa kamarnya ada di samping kamarku..? Huhh.. Umma kenapa kau tega sekali..?" dengus yesung kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya di lantai, dia sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya sekarang, dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

~Cklek~

"HYAA..!"

"Jangan berisik..!" Bentak seorang namja memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu..? Tidak sopan..!" dengus yesung kesal.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, Isshh Aku terlambat hanya karena umma menyuruhku pergi denganmu..! Cepatlah jangan lelet..!" suruh namja itu dengan kasarnya, lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja.

"Hyaa..? Apa apaan dia..? Aisshh dasar namja gila..! CHO KYUHYUN PABBO...!" teriak yesung kesal sambil menghentakan kakinya dan menarik-narik rambutnya.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA KEPALA BESAR..!" Teriak kyuhyun dari luar membuat yesung menutup mulutnya seketika dengan telapak tangannya.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di dalam mobil, menuju ke universitas kyuhyun , dan itu berarti universitas baru untuk yesung. Sedari tadi, kedua makhluk beda jenis itu hanya berdiam diri, kyuhyun sibuk menyetir, dan yesung sibuk menghitung berapa mobil yang membalap mereka /?/

"Berapa lama kau di rumahku..?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne..?" tanya yesung berbalik menatap kyuhyun, sedari tadi dia hanya berkonsentrasi menghitung mobil, jadi jangan tanyakan kenapa dia tak tau pertanyaan kyuhyun, karena otaknya hanya di buat untuk berkonsentrasi pada satu kegiatan.

"Dasar bodoh..!" ejek kyuhyun dengan wajah+Nada dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau mau menjagaku..?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Jae ajhumma yang memintaku..!" jawab yesung jujur.

"Kalau memang tak mau katakan saja tak mau, kenapa kau malah menyetujuinya..?"

"Aku tak mungkin menolaknya, jae ajhumma sahabat ummaku..!"

"Ne, dan kau musuh bebuyutanku..!" kata kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku tau.." jawab yesung mempoutkan bibirnya, bukan karena marah kalau mereka musuh bebuyutan, yesung hanya kesal karena ummanya menyuruhnya melakukan ini, sangat bodoh.

"Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu..! Bukan kau yang menjagaku..!" kata kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, yah meskipun yesung lebih tua darinya 2 tahun, tapi namja itu sangan manis, anak mama, polos, dan yah.. entahlah dia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang di perbuat ummanya.

"Hyaa... Aku lebih tua darimu..! Di manapun, orang yang lebih tua harus menjaga yang muda..!" bentak yesung tidak terima, kenapa harus dia yang di jaga..? Bukankah umurnya sudah 22 tahun..?

"Tapi kau sangat lembek.. Anak umma, dan kau pasti akan merengek setiap menelfon ummamu..!" ejek kyuhyun yang tepat menusuk hati yesung.

"HYAAA..! Aku tidak lembek bodoh..!" bentak yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun kesal.

"Aisshh jinja..? Lalu kenapa tadi kau merengek di kamarmu..? Cih kekanakan..!" ejek kyuhyun saat yesung sudah menghentikan kegiatan Mari-memukul-kepala-jenius-kuhyun.

Sedangkan yesung hanya bisa diam, dia tak tau harus mengelak bagaimana lagi, karena seperti apapun dia mengelak, kenyataannya memang dia namja yang sangat kekanakan, manis, lugu.. Lugu atau pabbo..? /Di injek/

.

"Kemarin umma sudah mendaftarkanmu..! Jadi pergi saja ke ruang guru, tanya di mana kelasmu dan cari saja sendiri..! Aku mau ke kelasku dulu..!" kata kyuhyun dingin sebelum mereka berdua turun dari mobil sport merah kyuhyun.

"Mwo..? Hyaa..! Aku masih baru di sini..! Setidaknya beritau aku di mana ruang gurunya..!" teriak yesung turun dari mobil kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang mulai berjalan jauh.

"Ruang guru ada di samping Lab Sains..!" jawab kyuhyun dingin sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Lalu..? Lab sains ada di mana..?" tanya yesung serius.

"Lab sains ada di samping ruang guru.. Selamat mencari..!" kata kyuhyun menyeringai lalu berlari memasuki kelasnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah itu, membuat yesung mendengus kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Aisshhh..! Ummaa..! Kenapa dia menyebalkan..!" dengus yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hey manis.." Sapa seorang namja tampan menepuk pundak yesung, sontak membuat yesung berbalik menatap namja itu.

"Ikann...!" jerit yesung sedikit berjingkat memundurkan badannya.

"Isshh..! Kenapa setiap orang mengataiku ikan..!" dengus namja itu kesal.

"M..mianhaee.. Tapi wajahmu mirip ikan.." kata yesung polos dengan senyum pabbonya.

"Ne, banyak yang bilang begitu..! Ahh iya, kau mahasiswa baru...?"

"Ne, Bisakah kau membantuku mencari ruang gurunya..?" tanya yesung sopan.

"Tentu saja.. Aku lee donghae.." kata namja itu tersenyum membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin seperti ikan /Plak/ Tampan maksudnya.

"Ahh,, Kim Yesung.." kata yesung tersenyum.

.

.

.

TBC

Otte..? Anehkah..? Gajekah..? Okeh Boychan minta maap.. Mian.. mian.. #Bow.

Review ne.. #Puppy Eyes .. Tar mau lanjut engga.. kalau engga yaudah gomawo #Cium Satu"

#Di bakar


	2. Pabbo

Call Me Hyung..!

Chapter 2 : Pabbo..

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Brothership, Aneh

Rate : T

Warning ! : BL, Yaoi, Tulisan aneh, Typo betebaran, alur membingungkan. asal.. DKK

Cast :

- Kim Yesung

- Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyukjae

-Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

di chap sebelumnya mianhae ne.. mian banget xD itu seketika lupa kalau kyuhyun sama yesung itu kuliah (Reader : Lupa atau emang Pabbo..?) Omegat... Itu beneran lupa, mian ga terlintas di pikiran kalau ada kata" dosen (Reader : #Bawa obor) Eitttsss... Peace bro... Chap kemaren ga boy edit, soalnya males :D (Readers : bilang aja gatau cara ngeditnya) , Hisshh iyasih ga tau.. maklum masih baru :3 . dan gomawo yang udah ingetin... Gamsahamnida nonna :* #Di gaplok .. Udahan deh dari pada banyak omong langsung aja nih lanjutannya.. :D

EHHH sebelum lanjut, saya mau promosi ne xD

Invite kakao saya : gaemkim3424

sama follow twitter saya : guixian3424 . tar mention aja pasti di polbek xD

Chap 1

"M..mianhaee.. Tapi wajahmu mirip ikan.." kata yesung polos dengan senyum pabbonya.

"Ne, banyak yang bilang begitu..! Ahh iya, kau mahasiswa baru...?"

"Ne, Bisakah kau membantuku mencari ruang dosennya..?" tanya yesung sopan.

"Tentu saja.. Aku lee donghae.." kata namja itu tersenyum membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin seperti ikan /Plak/ Tampan maksudnya.

"Ahh,, Kim Yesung.." kata yesung tersenyum.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..

"Hey yesung-ah..! Kajja kita ke kantin..!" Ajak seorang namja berpawakan seperti ikan /?/ sedangkan yesung yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan bukunya, entah apa yang dia lakukan. dan perkataan namja ikan itu membuatnya mendongak menatap namja yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ne..?" tanya yesung dengan wajah pabbonya yang membuatnya semakin manis dan membuat donghae mimisan. #Geplak Donghae #Donghae Nyungsep. #Plaakk.. abaikan..

"Seserius itukah kau memperhatikan bukumu..? Sampai-sampai kau tak tau perkataanku..?" tanya donghae mempoutkan bibirnya (Boy : Inget umur hyung..! Ga pantes.. #Tabok Hae #Di injek Fishy) okeh lanjut..! Ahh tidak taukah namja ikan itu..? Namja manis yang ada di hadapannya memiliki kapasitas otak yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk berkonsentrasi dengan banyak hal (Readers : Ngarang lu boy..! Padahal kan Yesung oppa bisa ngelakuin apa aja bersamaan..! / Boy : Hidih..! Diem dong.. Ngerusak konsentrasi orang aja -_-)

"Ne..? Mian hae.. aku tak mendengarmu.." bohong yesung tersenyum polos.

"Aigoo.. Sudahlah.. Lebih baik kau ikut aku..!" kata donghae lalu menarik pergelangan tangan yesung agar namja itu beranjak dari duduknya.

.

.

.

.

_"Yebosoyo umma..?" jawab yesung dengan senyuman 100 wattnya._

_"Babby bagaimana keadaanmu..? Apa kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya sang umma seperti biasa.. dengan nada khawatirnya._

_"Tentu saja umma... Aku baru saja pulang kuliah.. Ahh iya umma... Apa sungie bisa pulang ke rumah..? Tanyakan pada jae ajhumma.." kata yesung menghentakan kakinya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya._

"Hyaa...! Kau berniat merusak mobilku eoh..?" dengus kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya dan menatap yesung kesal, dan itu membuat yesung nyengir kuda.

"_chagi.. apa itu suara kyuhyun..?"_

_"Ne umma.. Dan dia masih sangat menyebalkan seperti dulu..! umma... Aku malas bertemu dengannya... Jebal, bilang pada jae ajhuma aku ingin pindah ke rumah dan ke universitas lamaku..!" _

_"Anniyo chagi... Jae ajhuma sudah mempercayaimu untuk menjaga kyuhyun kan..? Dan kau juga sudah janji pada jae ajhuma.. tepati janjimu.." kata sang umma menasehati._

_"Ne ne.. Sudah sungie sibuk..! Bye umma..!" dengus yesung kesal lalu mematikan telfonnya._

"Yaa..! Kalian membicarakanku..?" tanya kyuhyun sinis.

"Anniya.. Kenapa kau terlalu percaya diri..?"

"Dan kenapa kau suka berbohong..?" tanya kyuhyun membuat wajah yesung yang tadinya menahan marah menjadi menunduk lesu.

"Benarkan..? Cih.. Dasar kekanakan..!" ejek kyuhyun membuat yesung membelakan matanya menatap kyuhyun tak suka.

"Hyaa.. Siapa yang kekanakan Cho Pabbo..!" omel yesung memukul lengan kyuhyun.

"Aisshhh appo..! Hentikan.. Cepat turun.. Aku lapar tau..!" Dengus kyuhyun membuat yesung menghentikan aktifitas Mari-Memukul-Kyuhyun , dan beralih menjalankan aktifitas Mari-Ber-Pout-Ria . *Apaan sih nih..?

"Berhenti menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu..! Ummamu sedang keluar negri, tak akan ada yang bersimpati padamu..!" Ejek kyuhyun sadis membuat yesung mendengus kesal dan mengumpat dalam hatinya. Entahlah, hanya yesung dan tuhan yang tau.

.

.

.

.

.

"HYAA..! Pabbo..! Hentikan kebiasaan menjijikanmu itu..! Berapa umurmu..? Kenapa kau masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil.. Huh..!" omel kyuhyun kesal saat melihat yesung sedang memakan makanannya sambil menggoyangkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan jangan lupakan juga wajah polosnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa karena itu memang kebiasaan yesung dari kecil, selalu bertingkah seperti itu saat sedang makan, dan parahnya lagi.. Ummanya sama sekali tak keberatan dengan kebiasaan anak tunggalnya yang sangat manis itu. (Emang yesung hyung punya kebiasaan kek gitu..? Ehh ya bodo amet) LANJUT..!

"Kenapa..? Umma saja tak pernah memarahiku.." jawab yesung polos sambil mengemut/?/ sendok makannya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ne.. Karena ummamu takut kau menangis dan mogok makan.. Jadi ummamu tak tega memarahimu...!"

"Hyaa.. Aku tidak cengeng cho pabbo..!" Dengus yesung kesal lalu melemparkan sendok makan yang tadinya dia emut/?/ ke arah kyuhyun dan TEPAT..! MENGENAI KEPALA JENIUS CHO KYUHYUN PEMIRSA...! OHH BAYANGKAN SEPERTI APA JADINYA (Readers : #Getok. ALay lu..!).

"Aisshhh..! Hyaa kau bodoh atau apasih..? Kau taukan itu sendok..? Kenapa kau lempar padaku..!" marah kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah yesung.

"Kau menyebalkan.. Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa sopan padaku..? Kau selalu saja mengataiku..!" Omel yesung tak terima dan sekarang mereka sama-sama beranjak dari duduknya (Duhh So Speeett... :D / Readers : So Sweet Bego..! #Timpuk)

"Itu karena kau sangat kekanakan.. Umurmu sudah 22 tahun tapi kau masih saja bersikap bodoh..!" Omel kyuhyun lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan yesung sendiri tanpa bayangannya dan akhirnya yesung terkena serangan jantung dan mati di tempat.. Dan pada akhirnya kyuhyun hidup bahagia, dan akhirnya FF ini selesai, dan akhirnya saya Boychan imnidaeyo/?/ sudah menyelesaikan FF ini, dan akhirnya saya di gebukin para readers, dan akhirnya saya mati.. OKEH END...  
.

.

.

.

END

Akhirnya selesai juga ini FF :D

Ini FF lebih mudah di akhirin dari pada yang gua bayangin sumpah suer.. demi apapun itu ini FF yang paling ngga bagus untuk di baca.! (Apa ini..?)

(Readers : #Bawa Obor)

Ehhhh mian.. Mian ... itu tadi semua salah ketik sumpah minahe.. dan parahnya lagi,, saya lupa di mana letak tombol hapusnya/?/ Maaf saya lupa ingatan mendadak #Bow 1 derajat.

okeh saya lanjutin deh #Ciumin satu-satu :* #Di geplak.

LANJUUT..!

~Krriiinngg... Kriinngg...~ Nah.. siapapun itu, taukah kamu itu suara dering telepon..? Ahh bodo amat.

Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung berlari meninggalkan makanannya yang bersedih di piring karena tak jadi memasuki mulut yesung/?/

_"Yeobosoyo..?"_

_"Ahh Yesung... Bagimana keadaan kyuhyun..? Apa dia sudah makan malam ini..?" tanya suara yang ada di sebrang telepon._

_"Ne ajhumma..? Tadi kyuhyun hanya makan sedikit saja, tapi yesung janji akan membujuk kyu untuk makan.." Seketika yesung langsung menutup mulutnya, apa yang dia katakan..? Memberi janji yang sangat menyebalkan untuk dia jalani, yah begitulah yesung, anak terlalu baik (Apa hubungannya..?)_

_"Jinja..? Ahh gomawo yesungie chagi... Kyuhyun memang sedikit agak bandel, kalau dia tak mau menurutimu, pukul saja kalau perlu pukul menggunakan hammernya thor...!" kata jaejong kejam sekejam-kejamnya._

_"Mwo..? Ajhuma yakin aku harus memukulnya dengan hammer thor..?" tanya yesung dengan kebodohannya._

_"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu, ajhuma akan menikahkanmu dengan kyuhyun..!" jawab suara yang di sebrang membuat yesung merinding._

_"Aaa... anniya ajhuma,, yesung tak akan memukulnya.. Ahh sudah ne ajhuma, yesung mau membujuknya makan.." kata yesung mendengus kesal._

_"Ne yesungie chagi.. Jaljayo.."_

.

.

.

.

.

~Tokk. tokk.. tokk..~ "Cho Kyuhyun... Cepat keluar dan habiskan makananmu..!" teriak yesung dari depan kamar kyuhyun, sedangkan pemilik kamarnya hanya mendengus kesal dan beranjak membuka pintu.

"APA..?" tanya kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu membuat yesung sedikit berjingkat ke belakang.

"Itu..! Ummamu tadi menelfon, dia menyuruhmu makan..!" kata yesung tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jinja..? Kenapa dia tak menelfonku sendiri..? Aku tak mau makan..!" tolak kyuhyun lalu bersandar di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Makanlah.. Aku akan membuatkanmu apapun asal kau makan,, ne.." bujuk yesung mempoutkan bibirnya. yah begitulah yesung, dia akan lupa kalau mereka bermusuhan hanya karena dia berjanji pada umma kyuhyun, dan dia tak pernah bisa mengingkari janjinya, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

Flashback on~

"Kyuu...! Kembalikan gelangku...!" Teriak yesung berlari mengejar kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Chiello.. Lebut caja kalo bisa wleee..." ejek kyuhyun terus berlari dan sesekali memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat yesung dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kyuuu.. jebal kembalikan... Aku cudah beljanji pada haelmonie untuk menyimpannya hikss.." tangis namja manis itu mulai pecah dan dia berhenti mengejar namja tampan yang juga menghentikan acara berlarinya dan namja tampan itu mencetak jelas evil smirknya.

"Jinja..? Itu belalti aku haluc membuang gelangmu..!" ejek kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam gelang itu dan perlahan mengayunkannya.

"Chiello...!" teriak yesung berlari menghampiri kyuhyun dan ~Chu~ tanpa aba-aba yang pasti, namja manis itu mencium bibir tebal kyuhyun dan membuat si tampan membelakan kedua matanya, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi, dan tiba tiba saja si tampan melepaskan gelang yesung dan yesung dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"YEAYYY..!" teriak si manis senang dan berloncat-loncat sambil menciumi gelang nya itu.

"HUWEEEE...! UMMA... APPA... YESUNG PABBO ITU MENCIUMKU... HUWEEE...!" Tangis si tampan sangat kerasnya sambil berlari ke arah rumah yesung, yang memang dia dan orang tuanya sedang bertamu ke rumah namja manis itu.

"Hahahaha dacal anak kecil.. cengeng cekali.." ejek yesung tertawa sendiri.. ohh tak ingatkah tadi dia juga terisak karena kyuhyun merebut gelangnya.. sangat bodoh #Plakk.

Flashback Off~

"Cih.. memangnya kau bisa memasak..? Aku yakin masakanmu akan aneh.. Sudahlah aku mau tidur..!"

"Hyaa...! Aku bisa memasak tau..! Shiero..! kau harus makan atau..!" kata yesung berhenti dan tersenyum manis.

"Atau apa..? Hyaa jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak..!" omel kyuhyun memukul kepala yesung.

"Atau aku akan membakar PSPmu..!" Kata yesung dan entah sejak kapan namja manis itu berada di kamar kyuhyun dan menggenggam PSP kyuhyun, membuat si tampan membelakan matanya.

"Hyaa,, jangan sentuh PSPku..!" teriak kyuhyun dengan muka memelas OOC banget -_+

"Kau harus makan, atau aku akan membakar ini..!" kata yesung lalu memeletkan lidahnya dan berjalan santai keluar dari kamar kyuhyun.

"Aisshh dasar kepala besar pabbo..! Umma.. kenapa umma menyuruhnya ke sini..?" dengus kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sambil menghentakan kakinya.

"Hyaa..! Bisakah kau meletakan PSPku supaya aku bisa makan lebih tenang..?" tanya kyuhyun sinis, karena sedari tadi yesung yang duduk di kursi sebrangnya terus saja memainkan PSP kyuhyun, bukan.. Bukannya kyuhyun pelit, dia khawatir kalau yesung merusak PSPnya. Karena kalau itu rusak, ummanya tak akan memperbolehkannya membeli PSP baru lagi. Mengenaskan bukan..?

"Aku hanya pinjam..! Kenapa pelit sekali..?" dengus yesung menatap kyuhyun tak suka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aisshh ne ne..! Lakukan apapun sesukamu..!" tanpa mau berdebad dengan yesung lagi, kyuhyun hanya diam memakan makanannya dengan tenang, di temani dengan suara aneh dari PSP kyuhyun

~Titit.. titit.. titit.. TIIIIIITT...~ entah suara apa itu../?/ tapi di FF ini, itu suara PSP yang gamenya di reset (Reader : Nulis apaan sih ini anak ? #Tendang)

"Hyaa..! Hyaaa Kim yesung..! Apa yang kau lakukan..?" teriak kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya berjalan menghampiri yesung yang duduk setia dengan senyum pabbonya dan juga PSP di tangan kanannya.

~Sreet..~

"KYAAAAAA...! KIM YESUNG PABBO..! IDIOT...! KENAPA KAU MERESET SEMUA GAMEKU BODOH..! ARRRGHHH...!" Teriak kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya dan mengacak rambutnya, lalu berjalan ke tembok untuk membenturkan kepala indahnya/?/

"Aisshhh Aiissshh.. Umma kenapa kau membawa namja bodoh kesini..? Arrgghhh aku bisa jadi gila..!" Omel kyuhyun terus membenturkan kepalanya di tembok, dan yesung hanya menatapnya iba #TabokMommy.

"Kyu.." panggil yesung pelan dan menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Aisshh jangan sentuh barangku lagi pabbo..!" bentak kyuhyun lalu memukul tembok dengan kerasnya, hingga tangannya memerah.

"M..Mianhae kyu... ti..tidak sengaja.." kata yesung gugup, entahlah mungkin dia merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak peduli..! Kau itu selalu membuat masalah..! Aku tak suka padamu..! Lebih baik kau cepat pergi..! Aku sudah bosan melihatmu..!" bentak kyuhyun menatap yesung tajam, membuat yesung merinding dan mengeluarkan air matanya seketika.

"Huweeee... Ummma... Umma hikss,, kyuhyun marah padaku... hikss ajhumma.. Eotokhae... Huweee...!" tangis yesung keras sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan ingusnya/?/ (Cepet banget ingusannya..?)

"Hyaaa..! Hyaaa diamlah..! Kenapa kau sangat cengeng..? Hyaaa Kim Yesung..!" teriak kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, tapi yesung terus saja setia menangis.

~Grepp..~ ~Deg...~ Yah, baru saja kyuhyun memeluknya, dan seketika yesung mengehentikan tangisnya, dia merasa sesak. Bukan..! Bukan kerena kyuhyun memeluknya sangat erat.. Dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dan dia sangat susah mengatur nafasnya. (Boy : Mommy... Mommy punya asma..? / YeMom : #Tendang)

"Uljima..!" kata kyuhyun pelan sambil mengusap punggung yesung.

~Srroott..~ dan saat itu juga yesung menyedot masuk cairan dari hidungnya.

"Hyaa..! Kenapa kau sangat jorok..?" omel kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam bajumu..?" tanya yesung sebodoh-bodohnya , layaknya patrick.

"Hyaaa..! Aisshh apa aku perlu mengajarimu menggunakan tisu..?" tanya kyuhyun geram.

"Anniyo anniyo..! Aku bercanda..!"

"Yasudah sana kembali ke kamarmu..!"

"Hyaa ingat..! Jangan sentuh barangku..!" sambung kyuhyun menunjuk muka yesung.

"Mianhae kyu..! Tadi aku tak tau kalau akan mereset semua game mu.." kata yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne,, ne sudah cepat pergi ke kamar, ini juga sudah malam..!" kata kyuhyun dingin dan berjalan menjauhi yesung untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kritik dan sarannya ne nunna :D. boy rasa chap ini agak aneh deh :o mianhae ne kalau chap ini mengecewakan, boy kan masih baru, tar juga boy bakal belajar caranya menjadi author xD

...

_**i'm the cutest sparkyu :**_ omegat kenapa ketawa nunna..? Emang chap sebelumnya lucu yak..? (Ga nyadar :o) Ne,, ini udah lanjut nunna, Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**huangxitao7 : **_hahaha itu si kyu kumat xD . Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**babbykyusung : **_heheh iya nunna, mereka musuhan dari kecil :D

kkkkk~ ne, gomawo nunna udah usul :D, boy ga keinget kalau ada kata" dosen #Plakk xD, Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**PandaCia ,Guiwoon1304 ,Kim Yehyun, Harpaairiry, Jy, Little Dangko : **_ne,, ini udah lanjut nunna :) . Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**yeclouds : **_iya yesung mommy lucu kek saya #Buing-buing #Readers pada muntah. Ne nunna ini lanjut, Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_** : **_Ini udah lanjut :D . ne mudah"han aja kyu dad suka sama ye mom :D , Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_** 24 : **_Hahaha mungkin, entar boy tanyain deh ke ortu kyusung, punya maksud kaga xD #Plakk . tom jerry..? Omegat masa mommy sama daddy saya di samain sama kucing tikus -_- . ini udah lanjut nunna :D . Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**afifah,kulkasnyachangmin : **_ne ne ne... Pertengkaran seru, dan nanti ada tembak-tembakannya kaya di GTA (Apaan sih ini..? ), Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**ErmaClouds13 : **_hahaha kemana" memang mommy itu manis dan daddy evil.. tapi daddy sayang sama mommy saya /?/

ahahaha iyah, kalau yemom ingusan tar saya lapin/?/ pake baju saya xD , Ne nunna ini udah lanjut :), Nado fighting ne nunna /?/ ,Gomawo nunna udah review :*

__: ne ini lanjut :D . ne entar boy tanyain ke mereka. mau tengkar ato jadian trus bikin adek bayi buat kita #plakk . Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**kjwzz : **_huwaaa... jangan panggil ajhumma,,, saya kan baru 15 taun -_- . ne..? mian typonya ga bisa kehapus xD, kemaren beli penghapus 500an ga bisa di pake #plakk. ahahaha iyah yah, maap lupa, ga terlintas kalo ada kata" dosen -_- .Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**kazerii : **_hehehe iya mommy polosnya kebangetanm daddy bilang, kalo liat mommy polos kek gitu bawaannya pingin buatin adek bayi buat kita #Plakk :o , Ne nunna ini udah lanjut :D. Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**DyanaKim : **_mungkin kyusung yah :o #plakk , Ne..? kalo apdet kilat mah saya ngga punya spatu biar bisa lari kilat gitu #plakk, ini udah apdet nunna, ngga tau kilat engga xD .Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**Guest : **_ne gomawo nunna :* , iya semoga aja mommy dan daddy mau berbaikan dan ini akan menjadi kyusung. Ne ini udah apdet nunna, cheonma :* .Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**Cloud246 : **_Yeeeyyy yang dapet FF baru, senengnya ngga ketulungan/?/ . Iyyaa soalnya mommy emang di takdirkan begitu #Di tendang yemom -_- . Gomawo nunna udah review :*

_**spark ju clouds :**_ iyyaa seru nih,, makanya baca terus /Promosi/ #Plakk . bukan,, kyudad itu kesel sama mom karena mom itu bego.. dan terlalu polos menyerupai orang idiot/?/ (Yemom : heehhh anak durhaka..! Apa yang kau katakan..? / Boy : Anniya mom,,, itu cuma bercanda kok.. mommy kan pintar baik hati cantik manis suka menolong dan pacarnya banyak.. :D / Yemom : #Getok pake sapu. Sapa bilang mom punya pacar banyak.. Kan cuma daddymu aja yang berhasil merebut hati mom #Berbunga / Boy : udah mom sana ke kamar aja.. boy lagi sibuk ini. #Cium mommy :* xD) *Abaikan. Gomawo nunna udah review :*

Buat yang udah review gomawo ne.. Jeongmal gomawo #Ciumin Hyungdeul :* ahh iya, yang belum boy bales reviewnya mian, mungkin ga keliat, ato review kalian nyungsep #Plakk.. pokonya gommawo.. :*

Buat silent readers (Kalo ada) gomawo ne udah mau baca FF abal saya ini :D saya doakan kalian punya akun dan me review FF saya #Plakk

Yaudah udah malem /?/ boy mau pulang dulu, tar yemom nyariin, boy kan nggamau di kunciin pintu rumah kek kemaren karena kata daddy boy pulangnya kelamaan, dan daddy udah kebelet/?/ begituan sama mommy, jadinya boy di kunciin.. -_- (Anak terlantar..

yaudah gomawo all.. tunggu lanjutannya ne :*


	3. Siwon Choi

Call Me Hyung..!

Chapter 3 : Siwon Choi

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Brothership, Aneh

Rate : T

Warning ! : BL, Yaoi, Tulisan aneh, Typo betebaran, alur membingungkan. asal.. DKK

Cast :

- Kim Yesung

- Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyukjae

-Choi Siwon

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Hai,, Hai.. (^O^)/ Mau tidak mau di sini saya harus minta maaf lagi :D #Plakk.

Mianhae ne mianhae nunna" tersayang #Di getok -_-. Emang saya banyak bacot/?/ yah? (-_-? Okeh gapapa saya akan mengurangi bacot/?/ saya :D

Entah bagaimanapun itu. Oh iya,, mianhae juga kalau ini mommy sama daddy OOC buangeett.. dan ada yang bilang kalo boychan lebih somplak dari mommy dan daddy -_-, Ehhh begimana mau ngga somplak, orang mereka pan mommy sama daddy saya.. saya kan anaknya, jadi turunan dong #Gandeng MomDad

Yaudah deh dari pada ngoceh mulu langsung aja ini lanjutannya :D

Chap 2

"Hyaa..! Kenapa kau sangat jorok..?" omel kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam bajumu..?" tanya yesung sebodoh-bodohnya , layaknya patrick.

"Hyaaa..! Aisshh apa aku perlu mengajarimu menggunakan tisu..?" tanya kyuhyun geram.

"Anniyo anniyo..! Aku bercanda..!"

"Yasudah sana kembali ke kamarmu..!"

"Hyaa ingat..! Jangan sentuh barangku..!" sambung kyuhyun menunjuk muka yesung.

"Mianhae kyu..! Tadi aku tak tau kalau akan mereset semua game mu.." kata yesung menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne,, ne sudah cepat pergi ke kamar, ini juga sudah malam..!" kata kyuhyun dingin dan berjalan menjauhi yesung untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading..

~Sreekk..~

"Eungghh.." namja manis itu merasa terganggu dengan cahaya pagi yang tiba-tiba mendesak melewati kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam, mau tidak mau dia mengucek/?/ kedua matanya dan perlahan duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Ahh Pagi ajhuma.." sapa yesung tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang seenaknya membuka corden kamarnya dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Pagi tuan... Mianhamnida,, Tuan muda kyuhyun menyuruh saya membangunkan anda, tuan muda sedang menunggu anda di meja makan.." kata maid itu sopan lalu membungkuk sedikit setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Ne..? Bukankah ini hari minggu ajhumma..? Kenapa dia sarapan dengan terburu-buru..?" tanya yesung bingung.

"Ini sudah pukul 10 tuan.." kata maid itu sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang ada di kamar yesung.

"Aiggoo.." dengus yesung mengacak rambutnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bilang pada kyuhyun aku akan segera turun ajhuma.. Gomawo.." kata yesung lalu berlari secepat kilat memasuki kamar mandi yang memang tersedia di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi kyu..!" sapa yesung ramah lalu duduk di kursi samping kyuhyun, karena memang hanya di situlah letak piring, gelas dan napkin untuknya.

"Tak usah berlagak baik..! Kau kira di sini ada ummamu yang akan membangunkanmu setiap pagi..? Apa aku harus membelikanmu alarm..?" tanya kyuhyun sinis lalu mengambil beberapa sendok nasi.

"Aisshh mianhae.. Ini kan hari minggu..." dengus yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dan itu bukan berarti kau bisa tidur lebih lama bukan..? Dasar pemalas..!" ejek kyuhyun santai.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengataiku..? Dari kecil kau selalu saja mengataiku..! Kau tidak bosan..? Aku saja yang mendengarmu sangat bosan..!" omel yesung sedikit dengan nada membentak, membuat kyuhyun menyunggingkan evil smirknya.

"Karena itu..! Rubahlah sifat bodohmu itu..! Aku merasa aku yang lebih tua darimu..! Apa kau perlu memanggilku hyung..?"

"Hyaa...! Sifat bodoh apa cho kyuhyun..! dan apa maksudmu kau lebih tua dariku..? Wajahmu..? Ahh iya wajahmu memang seperti ajhussi-ajhussi..!" ejek yesung terkikik sendiri.

"Apa kau bilang..? ajhussi katamu..? Hyaa Kim Yesung pabbo..! Jaga bicaramu..!" bentak kyuhyun murka, bagaimana tidak, hey bukankah dia sangat tampan melebihi ddangkkoma/?/ Cute seperti Kkoming,Bugsy,Chocco, dan kenapa yesung mengatainya seperti ajhussi-ajhussi.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.. Kau seperti ajhussi-ajhussi di luar sana yang sedang mengincar yeoja-yeoja cantik dan muda... Aisshh cocok sekali dengan wajahmu..!"

"Hyaaa..! Aku sama sekali tak mengincar yeoja-yeoja buruk di luar sana..! Jangan mengataiku ajhussi..!" telak kyuhyun hampir menangis/?/

"Tapi wajahmu sangat cocok cho.. Mungkin saat kau tua akan seperti itu.. Jadi jangan mengelak cho kyuhyunie...~" goda yesung sambil tersenyum polos membuat kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

~Chu..~ tanpa pikir panjang, kyuhyun langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir yang telah mengejeknya habis-habisan itu. Dia balas dendam sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu, yesung melakukan itu sampai kyuhyun menangis.

~Deg..~ Yesung merasa tercekat saat menatap mata kyuhyun yang tepat beberapa centi dari wajahnya, entah apa kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak, tapi namja itu langsung melepaskan kecupan singkatnya.

"Yeaaayyy..! Satu sama..! Akhirnya kau mengehentikan juga ocehan panjangmu itu..!" kata kyuhyun bersorak karena dia berhasil membalas perbuatan yesung saat mereka kecil, nah sekarang.. Siapa yang kekanakan..? Entahlah.

"HYAAAA...! Kau mencuri first kiss ku Cho Pabbo..!" bentak yesung beranjak dari duduknya dan memukul kepala kyuhyun yang sedang bersorak senang.

"Apa..? Bukannya kau yang sudah mencuri first kissku..? Saat aku kecil..! Kau tiba-tiba menciumku..! Di taman belakang rumahmu..! Jangan sok suci kim pabbo..!" omel kyuhyun tak terima karena namja manis itu mengatai dia mencuri first kissnya.

"Itukan saat kita masih kecil...! Itu bukan ciuman pabbo..! Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku saja..!" Elak yesung tak mau kalah.

"Berarti tadi juga bukan ciuman.. Aku hanya menempelkan bibirku..!" kata kyuhyun membuat yesung mendudukan badannya lesu.

"Huweeee... Hikss Umma... Umma... kyu Hiksss mencium sungie... Huweee..." tangis yesung pecah dan sukses membuat kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Aisshh umma, sebenarnya siapa yang menjaga siapa..? Kenapa rasanya aku yang harus menjaganya..? Aisshh menyebalkan..!" dengus kyuhyun lalu berjongkok di hadapan yesung yang sedang menangis.

"Uljima... Apa kau sarapan dengan cara menangis..? hentikan tangismu dan cepat makan..!" kata kyuhyun mengusap punggung yesung.

"Hikss... Akan ku adukan umma hikks..." tangis yesung berlanjut sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Hyyaaa... Shiero..! Kau mau ummamu membunuhku..? Aisshhh.." dengus kyuhyun cemberut, sudah terlintas di pikirannya apa yang akan heechul lakukan saat mengetahui anaknya sudah dia nodai /?/ pasti kyuhyun akan babak belur.

"Dulu saja hikss.. kau mengadu pada hikkkss ummamu..!"

"Itu berbeda Kim Yesung..!" kata kyuhyun geram.

"Hhh..~ Baiklah begini..! Jangan katakan pada siapapun, dan aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu hari ini..!" kata kyuhyun pasrah.

"Jinja..? Semua..?" tanya yesung berbinar, dan air matanya tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Ne semuanya..! Kau puas..?" tanya kyuhyun kesal, lalu kembali ke kursinya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke lotte wolrd..! Dan kau yang bayar semuanya..!" Kata yesung antusias dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Makan dulu..!" kata kyuhyun sinis.

"Aisshh ne..!"

.

.

.

"Hyaaaa... Kajja Kajja...! Aku ingin naik itu..! Itu juga...! Kyaaa aku ingin menaiki semua wahana di sini..!" Jerit yesung layaknya fangril yang sedang melihat idolanya menunjukan ABSnya /?/ . berbeda lagi dengan kyuhyun yang menatapnya jengah, jangan salahkan dia kalau saja tiba-tiba dia menyekap namja itu dan mengurungnya, bukan karena dia ingin memiliki namja itu. Dia hanya ingin hidupnya tenang dia juga kasihan pada orang yang berada di sekitar lingkungan namja manis itu. Pasti akan tercemar/?/.

"Bisakah kau diam..? Kau tak lihat antriannya..?" tanya kyuhyun dingin sambil menatap namja manis itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, sedangkan yesung hanya menatapnya dengan mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Aku ingin cepat masuk dan bermain...~" kata yesung manja sambil menghentakan kakinya layak anak umur 5 tahun yang meminta permen pada ibunya.

"Tapi lihatlah..! Antriannya begitu panjang..! Kalau kau merengek terus, Akan ku bawa pulang kau..!" Ancam kyuhyun membuat yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan pembicaraan panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kajja kyu..! Kenapa kau lembek sekali..! Kita baru saja menaiki 2 wahana..! Kenapa kau capek..!" Dengus yesung sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kyuhyun karena namja itu sedang duduk dengan muka masamnya.

"Hyaa...! Kau yang hyperaktif pabbo..! Aku lelah, kita antri selama 1 jam lebih..! Dan kau mengajakku berkeliling, menarikku kesana kesini..! Kau kira aku robot apa..?" bentak kyuhyun kesal, membuat yesung perlahan melepaskan tangan kyuhyun dan menarik nafas panjang.

"JANGAN BICARA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGAJAKMU PULANG..! Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak..!" Bentak kyuhyun keras saat merasakan yesung akan mengatakan sesuatu, sedangkan namja manis itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan memainkan ujung kaosnya.

"Hey...! Cho Kyuhyun..?" panggil seorang namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua, membuat kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dan yesung masih tetap diam.

"Nuguseyo..?" tanya kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hyaa.. Siwon..! Choi Siwon..! Kau melupakanku..? Aissh..!" kata namja tampan itu dengan horse smilenya/?/

"Woaahhh kau kuda..? Jinjayo..? Kau terlihat berbeda..!" kata kyuhyun menepuk pundak siwon dan juga menunjukan senyumnya.

"Ne.. Aku terlihat lebih tampan..!" Kata siwon narsis.

"Cih..! Aku masih lebih tampan darimu...!"

"Terserahlah.. Hey siapa namja manis itu..? Namjachingumu..?" tanya siwon memandang yesung kagum.

"Ahh anniya..! Dia dongsaengku..." kata kyuhyun menarik yesung dan merangkulnya, membuat mau tidak mau yesung harus mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Jinja..? Dia sangat manis, berbeda sekali denganmu..!" kata siwon terkagum-kagum saat melihat namja di hadapannya, dan jangan lupakan kyuhyun yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah hinaan dan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Aisshh Jangan menatap dongsaengku seperti itu..! Dasar kuda mesum..!" omel kyuhyun menepuk kepala siwon balik.

"Kalau aku tau kau mempunyai dongsaeng semanis dia.. aku tak akan mau ikut appa ke amerika dan menyia-nyiakannya.." kata siwon masih menatap yesung.

Siwon adalah teman kanak-kanak kyuhyun.! Jangan tanyakan kenapa siwon masih mengingat wajah kyuhyun, hey mereka masih saling kontek-kontekan/?/ saling mengirim e-mail, yah sejak kecil mereka sangat dekat, tapi na'asnya siwon sama sekali tak tau kalau kyuhyun anak tunggal, dia juga baru tau kalau kyuhyun mempunyai namsaeng yang manis melebihi Bugsy miliknya itu. Yah salahkan kebodohan siwoon karena dia tak tulus berteman dengan kyuhyun, saudara sahabatnya sendiri saja tak tau.. Teman macam apa?

"Kalau aku tau kau tak jadi pergi saat itu..! Aku akan menyembunyikan dongsaengku..! Dan aku akan menendangmu jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku..!" kata kyuhyun kejam.

"Ahh annyeong.. Choi siwon imnida.." kata siwon tersenyum, mengabaikan sang namja tampan yang sedang berbicara sadis padanya itu.

"Ye.. Y-esung.." kata yesung terbata, dia masih tak tau apa yang kedua namja itu bicarakan, maklum masih polos + anak mama /Plakk/

"Kau sangat manis.. Maukah pergi denganku..?" tanya siwon menggenggam telapak tangan yesung, membuat yesung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan satunya/?/

Kyuhyun yang merasa di abaikan hanya mendengus kesal.

"Saengie.. jangan pernah dekati dia.. Dia namja mesum.. Kau tak boleh bergaul dengannya, bisa-bisa keperjakaanmu lenyap dengan cepat..!" Ceplos kyuhyun melepaskan tangan siwon dari tangan dongsaeng'Bohongannya' . membuat siwon mendelik tak suka karena perkataannya.

"Hyaa apa maksudmu.. Aku tak akan sekejam itu..! Ahh Yesungie kalau begitu.. Maukah kau menikah denganku..?" kata siwon langsung ME to the LA to the Mar yesung! Yak.. di saat mereka baru saja bertemu tiba-tiba namja tampan itu melamar namja manis, kalau cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin kita masih bisa memakluminya, bagaimana kalau seperti sekarang..? Lamaran di pandangan pertama.. Hanya tuhan dan siwon yang tau.

"Saengie.. kalau kau menikah dengannya. Aku yakin setiap jam dia akan menggenjotmu/?/ (Omegat omongannya daddy rusak -_-) dan kau takakan bisa berkeliaran dengan baik, Dan kau hanya bisa berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dan aku sangat yakin dia tak akan memperbolehkanmu pergi keluar rumah. Dan..." ~GEPLAK~

Seketika kyuhyun menghentikan acara menakut-nakuti yesungnya saat siwon memukul kepalanya dengan sangat keras, dan dia menatap tajam siwon dengan tatapan KAU INGIN MATI.?

"Lihatlah..! Dongsaengmu sudah mimisan..! Hyung macam apa kau ini..!" Dengus siwon menunjuk yesung yang terdiam dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Aiggoo... Yesung-ah..! Pabbo..! Hyaa sadarlah..! Apa yang kau pikirkan..?" tanya kyuhyunsambil mengusap darah yesung dengan ujung kaosnya yang sudah dia singkap, membuat yeoja yang berlalu lalang mimisan seketika.

"Turunkan kaosmu..! Kau membuat semua yeoja mimisan bodoh..!" bentak siwon memukul kepala kyuhyun dan seketika kyuhyun menurunkan kaosnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aisshh kenapa dengannya..? Apa perkataanku salah..? Apa dia memikirkan hal yang iya-iya..? Ahh bodo amat.. yang penting dia tak akan cerewet.." kata kyuhyun bermonolog ria, bagaimana tidak senang, tiba-tiba saja namja manis itu mimisan dan hanya berdiam diri, mereka sudah di dalam mobilpun namja itu masih tetap diam, mungkin kyuhyun harus pergi ke gereja dan sujud syukur karena terbebas dari ocehan yesung dan juga ke hyperaktifan yesung di lotte world.

~Dipsy... Lala.. Poo... Teletubbies..! Teletubbies.. Say.. Hello..! EEE..OO..~ kyuhyun yang mendengar suara aneh di dalam mobilnya seketika saja dia mematikan mesin mobilnya, dan celingukan mencari arah suara itu.

"Suara apa itu..? Mengerikan sekali.." dengus kyuhyun masih mencari.

~Tingkiwinky..! Dipsy.. Lala.. Pooo...~ lagi.. kyuhyun mendengarnya lagi, dengan sopannya dia merogoh saku celana yesung, karena namja manis itu masih saja berdiam diri.

"Bwahahaha.. Hahaha dasar kekanakan..! Dia masih suka teletubbies..? Sampai-sampai dia menggunakan music openingnya.. Ahh dasar pabbo..!" Ejek kyuhyun masih terkikik geli karena itu adalah bunyi ponsel yesung. Segera saja dia menghentikan tawanya saat melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

_"Yeobosoyo..?"_

_"Kyuhyun..? kenapa ponsel yesung ada padamu..?"_

_"Ahh ne ajhumma.. mianhae, tapi yesung sedang tidur di mobil, mungkin dia kelelahan, kami baru saja dari lotte world.." jawab kyuhyun bohong, mana mungkin dia mengatakan kalau anak semata wayangnya tengah berdiam dan mimisan karena perkataannya, ingin cari mati..?_

_"Ahh benarkah..? Apa dia merepotkanmu kyunnie..?"  
"Anniya ajhumma.. Dia sama sekali tak merepotkanku.." 'Cih.. Anakmu sangat mengesalkan, dia mereset semua game ku.. Dia mengacaukan hidupku..' Kata kyuhyun dalam hati._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu tolong jaga dia.. Tuut..Tutt.."  
_"MWO...? YAKKK SIAPA YANG SEHARUSNYA MENJAGA...? Aishh umma kenapa jadi merepotkan..!" Teriak kyuhyun di dalam mobilnya dan melemparkan ponsel yesung ke jok belakang mobilnya.

"KYAAA... Aku sama sekali belum bermain..! Kenapa kita pulang..? Huweeee aku mau ke lotte world..." jerit yesung saat sadar dari diam dirinya, dia langsung menghentakan kakinya lalu menatap kyuhyun tajam.

"Annyeong hyung...~" sapa kyuhyun semanis mungkin karena dia merasa aura hitam sedang menyelimuti hyung manisnya itu, dan dia sama sekali tak mau ambil resiko, bisa-bisa dia mati muda.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku pulang Setan Cho..! Aku tak mau tau.. Kita harus kembali..! Aku belum bermain..!" Bentak yesung memukuli kepala kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mampu melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia punya.

"Awww.. Aww.. hyaa,, bukankah tadi kau sudah naik 2 wahana hyung... aku lelah,, bagaimana kalau aku sakit..?" Kata kyuhyun mencoba meluluhkan permintaan yesung. Dia benar-benar lelah mendengar ocehan namja itu.

"Tapi aku belum menaiki semuanya cho pabbo..! Cepat kembali atau aku akan membuang PSP KESAYANGANMU..!" kata yesung yang terdengar horor di telinga cho kyuhyun.

"Arra... kita kita ke lotte world.. Jangan menyentuh kekasihku..!" pinta kyuhyun dengan puppy eyesnya yang sungguh gagal membuat yesung memukul kepalanya keras.

~GEPLAk~  
"AAAAWWWWWWW...! Hyaaa hyung..! Appo..!" teriak kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jangan sok imut..! Wajahmu sama sekali tak mendukung, Kajja turun dan kembali..!" kata yesung tertawa mengejek lalu turun dari mobil kyuhyun.

"Ohh god.. Help me... jauhkan dia dari hidupku selamanya.. Dan aku janji akan menjadi anak yang sangaaaaaattt baik.." doa kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun lelet..!" dengus yesung membuka pintu kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan kyuhyun paksa.

"Jadilah anak penurut hari ini..!" kata yesung tersenyum lalu merangkul pundak kyuhyun, jangan tanyakan betapa anehnya, kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya, dan yesung merangkulnya dengan sedikit berjinjit, dan itu membuat kyuhyun tertawa.

"Hyaa apa yang kau tertawakan bocah..!" bentak yesung memukul kepala kyuhyun setelah melepaskan tangannya yang ada di pundak kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu pendek.. Kau merangkulku dengan berjinjit.. Dasar pabbo..!" ejek kyuhyun membuat yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Woaahh.,.. saengie pabboku ternyata ngambek.. kalau begitu kajja kita pulang.." ajak kyuhyun merangkul yesung berjalan menjauh dari pintu masuk.

"Hyaa... aku mau masuk...!" Pinta yesung menghentakan kakinya.

"Bukannya kau marah denganku eoh..?"

"Anniyoo..." seru yesung panjang sambil mendongak menatap kyuhyun yang merangkulnya.

"Anak manis..! Kajja masuk.. Dan jangan berteriak tak jelas.." kata kyuhyun mengacak rambut yesung dan berjalan masuk bersama masih dengan posisi kyuhyun merangkul yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh..~ Aku benar-benar lelah.." dengus yesung saat mereka berdua baru saja memasuki mobil kyuhyun, bayangkan sejak pukul 10 sampai pukul 5 sore, mereka terus saja bermain berkeliling bersama, dan jangan lupakan kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah sangat pucat.

"Aku rasa aku sekarat.." kata kyuhyun pelan.

"Jinjja..? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran..?" ajak yesung polos.

"Hyaaa yesung..! Aku lelah tau..! Makan di rumah saja..!" bentak kyuhyun kesal, bagaimana bisa namja manis itu mengajaknya makan di restoran di saat dia sangat lelah.

"Ne ne.. Ahhh Hyaaaa cho kyuhyun..! Kita harus kembali ke lotte..!" jerit yesung heboh.

"Apa lagi pabbo..? aku benar-benar lelah..!" dengus kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya menatap yesung kesal.

"Ponselku hilang... Mungkin terjatuh di sana..." kata yesung merogoh setiap sakunya, seketika terbesit ide dari otak jenius kyuhyun.

"Jinjja..? Biarkan saja, beli saja ponsel baru..! Kau seperti orang miskin saja..!" ejek kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya.

"Hyaaa kyuhyun bodoh..! Bagaimana kalau umma menelfon, Aku juga tak hafal nomor umma.." bentak yesung kesal dan merengek pada akhirnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, aku mau pulang..!" dengus kyuhyun cuek dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Huweee Kyuuuu Bantu aku mencari ponselku..." rengek yesung menghentakan kakinya.

"Diamlah aku pusing..!" bentak kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya, mencoba mengabaikan yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Diam dan cepat makan..!" bentak kyuhyun saat yesung terus saja merengek karena ponselnya menghilang, hya kim yesung, tidakkah kau lelah terus merengek sedari tadi di mobil sampai makan malam sekarang?

"Huweeee... Tapi ponselku hilang... Bagaimana kalau umma menelfonku..? umma pasti khawatir kalau aku tak menjawab telfonnya.." rengek yesung sambil menghentakan kakinya di lantai, membuat kyuhyun geram.

"HYAAAA...! KIM YESUNG..! BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP KEKANAKAN..! CEPAT MAKAN MAKANANMU ATAU KU BUNUH KAU...!" Bentak kyuhyun frustasi dengan asap menggebu-nggebu yang keluar dari telinganya /?/

"Kyaaaa... Kyunnie aku baru ingat..." jerit yesung kekanakan dengan senyum 100 wattnya yang menurut kyuhyun sangat menjijikan.

"Apa..? baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu kau merengek menangis dan sekarang kenapa kau terlihat senang..?" tanya kyuhyun kesal dengan perubahan suasana hati yesung yang sangat cepat.

"Kau kenal dengan namja tampan tadi..? Siapa namanya..? Miwon kah..? Ahh dia sangat tampan...!" kata yesung kegirangan /?/ sedangkan kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Namanya siwon pabbo..! Hyaa di mana letak matamu..? Lebih tampan aku dari pada namja kuda itu...!" kata kyuhyun tak terima bukan karena cemburu, tapi memang dia yang paling tampan di dunia ini. perasaan dad sendiri kali /Di buang daddy/

"MWO...? Kau bercanda..? Kau sangat jelek..! ingusan, pabbo, kekanakan, evil, tak punya perasaan.. Dan banyak sekali..!" kata yesung acuh.

"Hyaaa kim yesung pabbo..! Katakan sekali lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu..!" bentak kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa garpu di tangan kirinya, dan siap mengajar yesung yang sudah cengengesan dan berlari begitu saja..

.

.

.

.

TBC

Okeh mianhae lama apdetnya :D boychan lagi ga ada inspirasi, dan juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya PKL (Readers: emang gue peduli?)

Ahh udahlah,, yang penting boychan udah apdet :D  
gomawo yang mau nungguin FF aneh ini xD

Dan gomawo yang udah review... (^-^)/

**_i'm the cutest sparkyu_** : aduh jan bilang kalo mommy pabbo.. tar saya di marahin dad kalo banyak yang ngatain mommy -_-  
Hahahah ne ne.. gomawo sarannya :D mian aja kalo jadi aneh Ffnya xD

Gomawo udah review :D

**_jessicaclouds:_** Omegat mommy boychan kenapa jadi pada di kata"in begini -_- /PelukMom/

mommy itu bukan polos menjurus ke bodoh, tapi mom itu bodoh dan lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh /Ga di kasih jatah makan seminggu sama mom _-/

Ne,, mian ga bisa apdet kilat sekilat dad menikahi mommy /?/

Gomawo udah review :D

**_ErmaClouds13_** : wakss itu mom bukan jorok tapi bego xD /Di geplak mom/

Wahaha udah" di polbek

Gomawo udah review :D

**_ sisilli24_** : jan hina" mommy dong tar saya di gampleng dad -_- /Plakk/

iya emang imut kek saya /Aegyo bareng mommy, Di injek dad/

entahlah kapan, kata dad dad benci mom gegara mom selalu aegyo'an di depan umum /?/

dad ga punya idung makanya gabisa mimisan /Di lempar dad/

gomawo udah mau nunggu :D

Gomawo udah review :D

**_Huangxitao7_** : huwaa saya yeoja nunna.. -_-

Tapi rada menjerumus ke namja /?/

lisunhaecinjekor : udah nunnna...

Gomawo udah review :D

_**afifah kulkasnyachangmin**_ : hahaha iya di bikin begitu xD

Gomawo udah review :D

**_Reani Clouds : _**keknya belum mungkin,, entahlah..  
ini udah lanjut nunna :D

Gomawo udah review :D

**_ putry kyusungkrishun:_** omegat saya ngga somplak Cuma rada freak aja -_-

Wakksss kalo rate M tar ke enakan daddy.. Mommy kasian di masukin mulu xD /Di geplak dad/

Heyy aku juga curiga... /Smirk/

Ne gomawo udah nunggu :D

Gomawo udah review :D

**_Kjwzz : _**wakksss jan ajhummaaaaa /Histeris/

Jangan culik saya /Pout/ Tar mommy cariin saya, dan tar daddy seneng gegara berduaan mulu sama mommy /Di tendang/

Ye,, gomawo udah mau nunggu ff ini ne ajhumma :D  
Gomawo udah review :D

**_Dyana kim_** : ne udah lanjut :D

Gomawo udah review :D

**_Guest_** : Udah

Gomawo udah review :D

**_M2qs_** : Ohhh okeh" :D Gomawo sarannya sangat membantu xD  
mian juga kalo ff saya jadi aneh xD  
Gomawo udah review :D

**_AuraKim_** : ne udah :D

Gomawo udah review :D

**_MeganLim_** : kenyataannya juga mommy emang bodo nan polos xD /Di bekep mom/

Gomawo udah suka :D

Ne udah lanjut ini,, panggil boychan aja :D  
Gomawo udah review :D

**_Kim YeHyun_** : Ne entahlah kapan mereka akur /GelengPala/

Udah ini :D

Gomawo udah review :D

**_Ericha'elfclouds_** : Ne,, udah lanjut ini :D  
Gomawo udah review :D

**_Lukyuky: _** Ne ini udah lanjut :D

Gomawo udah review :D

Sekali lagi gomawo readerdeul yang mau baca FF aneh boychan (^_^)/

Oh iyaa... Kritik dan sarannya ne :D kalo boychan ada salah kasih tau aja biar boychan tau, maklum boychan kan masih bocah /Plakk/  
okeh gomawo.. Buat FF yang lain mian belum bisa lanjutin xD  
Sampai ketemu di dunia lain (^0^)/

Kyu : Aelah punya anak satu bego amat lu mau mati apa ke dunia lain ? /Getok/

Boychan : mian daddy,,, boy salah tulis, maklum virus dari donghee ajhussi /NyengirSiwon/?/

Donghae : Gua kenapa di bawa ?

Boychan : sapa yang bawa ajhussi..? berat kali bawa ajhuusi /Di getok hae/

Yeye : STOOPPP..! Bapak anak sama omnya sama aja bego..! /Timpukin batu satu-satu/

Boychan : /PelukMom/ /Di gampar dad/

#abaikan/ Okeehh byeeee... (^0^)/


End file.
